1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spine correction apparatus, and more particularly to a spine correction apparatus for correction of scoliosis.
2. Description of Related Art
Scoliosis refers to an abnormal spinal deformity. The corrective spinal surgery needs to be performed for the patients who ineffectively respond to conservative treatment like bracing. Spinal fusion surgery is the most effective treatment to correct and control the Cobb angle of the deformity spine. But the spinal fusion surgery is not appropriate for the children whose spine is still growing, that will restrict their spinal growth, and lead to the impairment of pulmonary function and cardiac disease. The growing rod system is a non-fusion implant especially employed to correct the spinal deformity occurred in early onset scoliosis (EOS), at the same time, allow spine to growth.
The clinical used growing rod systems such as Pediatric ISOLA (DePuy Synthes Spine, Inc.) are effective in correcting and providing sufficient support to the deformity spines. However, these growing rod systems implanted into body needs to be extended by means of repeated surgeries as the children grow every 4 to 6 months. Patients receiving this treatment suffer from repeated surgeries is easy to have complications such as wound infection as well as the significant impact on their quality of life and psychological stresses. To reduce the need for repeated surgeries, some correction apparatuses featuring controlled-adjustment have been developed. Unfortunately, these known apparatuses are assembly complex and thus bulky. When implanted into human body, they tend to protrude out from skin surface or compress tissues or organs. While there are some apparatuses designed to be compact, they defectively have frangible axes. Other correction apparatuses like Luque trolley (DePuy Synthes Spine, Inc.) and Shilla (Medtronic International. Ltd.), which are both growth guidance systems that correct scoliosis by guiding spinal growth. However, their corrective effects are limited.
Given the shortcoming of the foregoing mentioned, there is a need for a correction apparatus capable of expanding with growth of one's spine, effectively correcting scoliosis, providing sufficient support to one's spine, and more importantly; saving the user from suffering repeated surgeries.